Two Of Us The Beatles
by KissMyBassSutcliffe
Summary: Layla lives a normal life. Or so we think. Cam lost her parents to a car accident. Will these to best friends find love in two member from the greatest band of all time? Please R&R Read to find out which Beatles fall for them! rating may change! Enjoy! :D
1. Ticket To Ride

**Yes I am aware that this is not all accurate. But, it's my first real attempt at a Beatles fic so please no flames. Clearly I don't own The Beatles. Or anything you recognize. Sad right Oh yes I do know stew's name is different or his last name is..but he's still the same one from The Beatles.**

Layla observed her surroundings as the town she called home zoomed by. She hadn't expected this. Didn't want this. One day she was happily hanging out and checking out guys her friends and the next, she was being carried away to live in some towns on the outskirts of Brittan called Liverpool. Even the name sounded dull. Layla surrendered her position against the window and turned to find her best friend Cami in a similar position. Cheeks pressed up against the window. Cami, or as she goes by Cam, (says it's to girly to go by Cami.) was moving to Liverpool with Layla. Cam's parents were killed in a car accident two months ago, and Layla's parents took her in with open arms. Despite being best friends, Cam and Layla were very different. Layla was more of a rebel while Cam was the peace maker. It wasn't always this way. But, after the car accident she was more…. Reserved. She still smiled but it never reached her eyes after that day. The humidity had made Layla's golden hair a bit fuzzy. Even in the dry protection of the car. Layla observed Cam's hair, and was quite jealous to find her curly black locks frizz free. She sat back and watched her life slip from her hands.

Cam's POV

It was a strange feeling. Half of me wanted nothing more than to leave the place of the accident. Her dad had once told her that he lived quite a bit of his life in Liverpool. The other half was dying to stay in the only place she knew as home. Yet, she couldn't help the excited feeling of starting over. No more sympathetic looks. Liverpool, it sounded new. It sounded fresh. We arrived at the cozy looking home. I opened the door and stepped into the rain. I love rain. It's so …. Ineffable. I just love it. I inhaled deeply, with a new sense of renewability. I grabbed my single suit case out of the back of the car and lugged it inside. I heard the familiar honk of my Brother Stew's car as he pulled in with the rest of the stuff. Layla followed me wordlessly as I picked a small room on the top floor. It wasn't very big but it had a nice view. It looked out onto the cold cloudy sky with rain drops falling from the heavens. Not to mention the house was amazing. It was a nice red brick with green vines creeping up the side of the house in an eerie yet comforting way. The house looked worn and old but I didn't mind. The rusted black gate still gave me a somewhat feeling of comfort. A few hours later our beds were set up on opposite sides of the room. My pictures were hung all around my bed. There were quite literally thousands. Pictures always fascinated me. It was the perfect way to capture a memory. In my opinion it was the only way to make a picture last. After all our stuff was unpacked I drew a line of chalk down the middle of the room. Layla rolled her eyes as I giggled. "OCD much?" she smirked. "Sloppy pig much?" I retorted. She smiled at me in a what-can-I-say kind of way. Just then Stew stumbled in. "Hey Jeff signed you guys up for the high school." He said lazily. "Are you drunk?" I laughed at his tired manner. "No! Just tired….." his eyes fluttered shut and Layla threw a pillow at him. His eyes flew open. "Huh?" Layla giggled. "What's the name?" she asked. "Name of what?" he slurred. I rolled my eyes and replied. "The name of the high school?" He face palmed himself. "Oh!...uh…. Liverpool high?" he said as if it was a question. "How original." Layla rolled her eyes. I threw a pillow at him. "Get out! We're changing." He tiredly stumbled out of the room. "So, were should be go?" Layla asked. (I should probably add some accents… XD) "How the bloody 'ell should 'ey know?" I responded. "Ye shud know ye used ta lev here." I said. "Ya when I was six!" she laughed. I smirked just a bit. "Then let's explore!" I jumped on my bed and puffed out my chest. Layla approached me. "DON'T CROSS THE LINE!" I yelled. She gave me a, what the hell kind of look as she went to step over it again. "DON'T!" she rolled her eyes and tried again. "NO!" I laughed and jumped off the bed onto her. We fell onto the floor with a thud. "Geet off ah may!" we giggled. I climbed off of her. I open up my small closet door and pawed through my clothes. "Hurry get dressed." I commanded Layla. She happily applied and chose out a light green tank, a skirt, and some ballet flats. I went for a more modest look putting on a snug fitting Buddy Holly tee that fit a bit tight but it was my only one and some slim black jeans with my red converse. I grabbed a jacket knowing it'd be cold. Clearly Layla didn't think ahead. For, as soon as we had stepped outside she was shivering. About ten minutes in she whined. "It's so cold!" she complained. "Should ev thought 'ead." I saw her pained face. Damn, my nice nature kicked in and I shrugged off my own jacket handing it to her. She gladly took it and after putting in on embraced me tightly. "Alright! Alright!" I snickered and pushed her off me.

Layla's POV

Cam and I stopped at an old peeling fish and chip shop. It wasn't so reassuring in appearance but it did smell good. I had to force Cam in. Being the neat freak she was she couldn't help be wary of the building conditions. "Ate to break it to you love." I smirked. "But, that's how all the buildings are around here." I smirked as her eyes widened. I finally shoved Cam through the doors and she landed with a thud on the ground. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. "Uh… oops?" I laughed nervously. She shot me a death glare and looked up to see herself face to face with her brother Stew's steal toe boots. She got up off the ground. "Ye ain't 'posed to be on dis side of town, what would Jeff say?" he mocked his sister by threatening her with my dad. "Like ye are?" she glared. "Well…. I'm a guy." He smirked. Regardless of her being shorter than him and she was quite short may I add. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "Tell anyone and I'll cripple ya!" she threatened. He smirked more than she added casually. "And… then I'll burn all your Elvis records." She smirked. He looked horrified and started to plea. Just then two boys around Stew's age approached us. "Getting beat up by eeh bird are we now Stew?" the one with wild eyebrows smirked. "Shut it Geo, eh's clearly just flirtin'." The tallest of them said. His eyes were dark and playful. Cam caught him by surprise and let go. He tumbled onto the floor. She rested her hands on her hips. "My sister this is." Stew replied regaining his balance and pride. "Well in that case." He smirked. "Or in any case quite frankly." He added. He approached her and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Ye names John. John Lennon." He winked. She shrugged him off. "C-" I started but she elbowed me. "Sorry, but we really got to go!" She looked at me confused. "Dad said ta be back beh five!" here eyes widened as she looked at her wrist watch. It was a quarter to. We ignored the boys, and sending off an unspoken message to each other we bolted.

###

By the time we got home I was quite relieved to discover that my dad was running late. We stumbled into our rooms and fell onto our back tired from all the running we had done. We had dinner a couple of hours later once we discovered my dad's car had broken down. After dinner we tiredly stripped of our clothes and shrugged on our night gowns. Well I did anyway. Cam just went to sleep in her jeans and a tank. I flipped off the light once I realized Cam had already fallen asleep, or so it appeared. She was probably avoiding the task of having to walk five feet to flip off the light even though she was closer. I was about to turn it off when I got an evil thought. I tip toed over to her side of the room and placed my foot onto her side of the chalk line. She had appeared to be asleep but I couldn't tell for sure because she was facing the window, the other way. Quite to my horror, as soon as I did this she flipped around and chucked a record at me. "Stay off my side!" she mumbled. I was shocked beyond belief. Was she asleep! Luckily I caught the record before it could hit the ground and shatter. She did clip my forehead though and it was bleeding slightly. I looked over. She was already back asleep. Wow, my eyes widened. I quickly cleaned my cut, and with a yawn fell asleep sinking into the black pit of my dreams.

Cam's POV

My eyes flutter open in a start. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" I though. I jumped out of bed and shoved Layla off of her bed. I had just meant to shake her but due to my rushed state I guess I pushed a bit too hard. "Damn it Cam! I'm tryin' ta sleep!" she groaned. "Sorry!... But we're gonnta bey late for school!" I shouted. Her eyes shot open like mine ha moment before. "I bloody hate you!" she whined. "What did I do!" I asked shocked. "I just woke up too you know!" I scolded. She looked at me sheepishly. I rushed to my closet and shrugged on some black jeans, a bright orange tee shirt, and my black combat boots. Layla, having learned the weather from the day before, slipped on some denim jeans and a frilly tank once again. But, this time she grabbed a jacket. I looked down in shock to see a few bloody tissues and a Buddy Holley record of my with a bit of crusted blood on the tip lying on the floor. My faces twisted in discuss and shock. "Um… Layla… what did you do?" I asked. "I'll tell you later." She smirked. I had to drag her out of the house as she tried to put on makeup. I rolled my eyes at the thought. We stumbled into the class with quite a bit of extra time since we made Stew speed. He stumbled in after us. The teacher wasn't in yet so I jumped on a desk dancing like an idiot. I made weird faces as Layla shook her head in disapproval. "I thought you were the rebel?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed as best I could now a days. "You say yes! I say no! You say-" I started but she cut me off. I kept singing anyway at the top of my lungs. "I say high! You say low! You say why and I say I don't know!" I started playing air guitar and fell onto my knees on the desk. I caught Stew and the other two boys from yesterday watching me amused. There was one more with them. He resembled the other boys with the mop top haircuts. Yet, his hair was a bit darker and his eyes were a piercing almost hazel brown. He smirked at me when he caught my eye. I had heard Stew singing that song one day on his way back from is monthly trip to visit our aunt. I did a little dance before bowing in a mocking way. Layla dragged me over to talk to them. "I 'on't believe we've met officially." The tall one from yesterday smirked. "Your right." I responded. "You just jumped straight tee flirting with me." I smirked as he nodded with a grin. "I'm John." He pointed at himself. "This ear's George and this is Macca." He pointed at the one with the wild eyebrows from yesterday then to the one with the big doey eyes and wide smile. Paul rolled his eyes as I raised an eyebrow in question. "It's Paul, that's just his stupid nickname." He grinned. John pretended to be hurt. Layla quickly caught John's attention. "And this ear is?" he questioned with a smirk. "I'm Layla." She blushed a bit. I laughed at her. I shoved Layla in the gut and she turned her head slightly then I made a 'huh' noise. We both laughed at the boys not understanding our secret language of girls. Paul cracked a grin. "I didn't catch your name?" he tried. I just smiled. "Fine… I'll just have to find out on my own he said casually. I smiled widely. "Good luck with that." He masked his face with seriousness. I turned on my heals and swayed my hips slightly. "What a bird." I heard him whisper to John and laughed at the fact that a stranger would say such a thing. I could tell he was just another one of those players. I plopped down in the front row. The teacher came in pressing up her glasses and fixing her pulled up hair. Her beady eyes focused on the boys in the back and something told me that this wasn't there first time in her class. She sat down and started to call attendance. When she called John's name he bellow. "HERE!" She eyes him and told him to be quiet. "WHAT?" he asked cupping a hand around his ear. The class erupted in laughter. John got sent out a cocky look on his face as the teacher continued. George barely nodded when his name was called and Paul responded quite meekly. "Cami Mainheart." She winced at her last name. She hated it. She threw her hand up it recognition and the teacher moved on. Suddenly a crumbled piece of paper hit the back of her head. Without turning around she flipped the bird to whoever the culprit was. I heard a "nice job Paulie." Coming from who I guessed was George. I turned around slightly to see Paul and George whispering. Paul saw me staring and pointed to the crumbled piece of paper on the ground. I cocked an eyebrow and quickly snatched it up before the teacher could see. I unfolded it and read the contents. So ye' names Cami? ;D It said. I stifled a laugh and quickly scrawled back. **Cam not Cami! **I hated it when people called me that. When the teacher wasn't looking I quickly turned around and to his surprise chucked it at his head. He unfolded it and his eyebrows creased slightly as he read it. He smiled as I turned back around with a huff. I still hated it when people called me that regardless of whether they knew or not. I laughed at my own absurdness. Another note fell on my desk. Alright **Cam**, how old 'er ye? He wrote. I rolled my eyes not willing to let myself be a part of his bang game. I stood up to sharpen my pencil and casually ripped the note to pieces and threw it away. Truthfully there was nothing casual about it. I went and sat back down, catching a glimpse of his confused face. Probably no used to being turned down a Macca? I thought using John's nickname for him. He wasn't technically flirting yet, but it was bound to happen and I wouldn't stand for it. The bell rang and I stood up running to Layla's side. She looked at me surprise at my sudden appearance. I noticed John walk by and wink at her. She let out a giggle and my eyes widened. Oh, please not yet her fall into his trap I thought. I looked around and noticed George and Stew talking in the back of the room. Geo didn't seem all that focused on the conversation though and he was eyeing us sharply. Or was it Layla? Or…. Was it me? Oh no not another one I thought before following Layla out into the sea of reckless Liverpoolians know as the halls of high school.

SO….. what did you think? Was it terrible or was it good? I'm not used to writing Beatles fan fictions. So please review! I do except constructive criticism but please no flames. I know it's not that great. :/ But, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to continue and hope you agree. I will try to improve as I go and I will try to make them all at least four pages long on Microsoft word. Hope you enjoyed.

~BeatlesMopTops ;)


	2. Dizzy Miss Lizzy

**Hi Guys! I only have one review so far but I already had this typed so I thought I'd add it. I'd also like to thank RoseByAnyOtherName215 for inspiring me! Check out her work it is plain gear! :) I would like to send a shout out to DopeBass! Thanks for reviewing but I couldn't respond because you weren't logged in… So here's a message in response. :) :Thank you! Trust me there personalities will progress! I already have plans. ;) well at least somewhat ha. Thank you! I usually have some great stories. (Not to brag.) but on fan fiction it's hard to do an original without being wary of copyright. Haha ;D But even my others stories may seem better. But this is my first REAL Beatles fic. :) Yes I realize I had some spelling errors but Blimy it was late! Haha were you talking about words or just there accents? Ha anyway thanks once again! Your really gear! …**

**Ok clearly I don't own the Beatles I wish haha. Oh and don't worry their personalities will be revealed later on… just a bit at a time. ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**Dizzy Miss Lizzy**

**Layla's POV**

I shuffled through the lunch line tired and drowsy from the record incident from the night before. Cam shuffled right behind me so close that when I turned around I almost fell over her. Cam wasn't much of a social person but once we moved to Liverpool, due to the lack of people she knew here, she became even more reserved. It wasn't like the old Cam and I found myself wistful for my old friend. I grabbed a tray and piled it high. I was ravenous, as usual. Cam, on the other hand grabbed a water bottle and an apple. I had noticed a pattern change in Cam's diet after the accident and it was starting to worry her. Yes, I still believed my friend was healthy and wouldn't do something so reckless. Cam wasn't stupid. She followed right on the back of my heels once again as we sat down at a lone table. A girl about Cam's high but maybe a bit shorter sat down beside us. "You don't mind do you?" she asked with a meek smile blushing slightly. Cam nodded encouragingly and the short blonde haired girl immediately looked up. "Great!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm Lisa, but you can call me Lizzy." She smiled a toothy grin. "Nice to meet you." I said as Cam and Lizzy engaged in a conversation. My thoughts were too far off in my own la-la land. I wasn't so sure about his background but I found myself thinking of John Lennon none the less. I tried to distract my mind as the buzzing conversation of Cam and Lizzy went on around me. Not to mention the conversations of about every other student in this cafeteria. I observed my surroundings. The cafeteria was a dull yellow and the paint job was very bad considering you could see every individual stroke. Or maybe that was just me… I focused on the rather high ceiling as my eyes zeroed out on a single shingle that was dripping. It fell with a plink, noise before separating into millions of individual diamond like droplets. All sound was drained out as I watched the water drip. I snapped out of it as I felt a sharp pang on her shoulder. I turned around with a scowl to face Cam. Did she just punch me? I thought. "What was that for blimey!" Cam raised an eyebrow at me. "Lizzy 'ear has been tryin' to get ye attention for about five minutes now. Are ye even listenin'?" she asked. "Sorry, Liz I'm beat." I lied. "Someone hit me with a record last night." I winked at Cam who looked at me confused. "Who?" I laughed and almost answered her when four familiar boys approached us. George, Paul, Stew, and.…John. I smiled.

**Cam's POV**

I shot daggers at Paul who seemed more confused than ever as his smile faltered slightly. I felt a bit sympathetic for a moment before I shrugged it off. He was a player, and he was no better than I was. I tried to imagine what it must be like. What must be going through their heads. The whole lot of them, including my brother Stew. I knew he wasn't as innocent as everyone made him out to be. They sat down John by Layla and Paul and George on each of my sides. I gave Layla a sympathetic look before standing up as soon as Paul had sat down. "What's up her-." I heard John start to say before he received a sharp jab in the side from Layla. I was grateful for my friend but why was she suddenly so reckless? We hardly knew these blokes and she already is falling hard for John. But, no not me. I wouldn't stand for it and I would do everything in my power to stop it from happening from Layla. I walked in the bathroom and examined my reflection in the mirror. I let my dark, black, and curly locks fallout of the pinup I had it in. It cascaded down my back to past my hips. It brought out my pale skin and bright blue eyes that reminded me of the shoreline were I used to live in London. I compared myself to Layla and laughed at the fact that that's exactly what she was. A "Layla." Her eyes were a emerald green and her hair blonde hair was silky and smooth. It ran just past her mid back. It fit her perfectly, and I found myself once again laughing at the differences between us in appearance. It was like night and day. Yet, we fit each other perfectly. I had a period or two left. I think I can make it I thought to myself as I let out a yawn. I stumbled into history class rubbing my eyes. I noticed Layla at the back of the room staring at me hardly. I shrugged it off, maybe she was just tired. But, I doubt that was it and knowing her I'd get an ear full later today. I also noticed Paul in the front row. His head was in his hands as his scruffy dark brown hair flopped around in every direction. He looked stressed, he looked… tired. I laughed at the fact that I wasn't the only one beat from the day's activities. I thought I'd mess with him a bit. I know I wouldn't feel too bad considering what he does to most girls most likely. I stood behind him and blew on his hair lightly. He groaned and sat up turning around. When he saw me he brightened a bit. He still seemed a bit wary of my intentions. I didn't blame him. "Ello Love." He smiled. "Ello Paulie." I grinned. "How es life treatin' ya?" he asked with a soft smile. I shrugged. He pursed his lips. "So you have pretty nice handwriting for a teddy." I laughed a bit referring to the notes from the other day. "Don't tell anyone." He looked serious. "If anyone found out I actually had an IQ higher than twenty John would be furious." He stared at me coldly. I looked at him weirdly thinking he was serious until he couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. I hit him in the shoulder and rolled my eyes smiling. He smirked at me wagged his eyebrows. Ok, this has gone far enough I thought before sitting back and ignoring him again. He eyed me strangely and with a sigh fell back into his chair massaging his temples. I felt kind of bad but decided he deserved to receive a bit of what he puts outs. Class started and I was very surprised to see how young the teacher was. She was small and frail with short blonde hair and I tight fitting dress. John whistled and after receiving a dirty look from the teacher and a saddened look from Layce he fell silent. I tisked in sympathy for her knowing she was none the wiser. Paul was doodling absent mindedly when the teacher cleared her throat. He looked up shocked. "Did you hear the question Mr. McCartney?" she asked. "Huh Mister." I heard John snicker and Paul shot him another death glare. Mrs. Clement as I have now learned is her name repeated the question for him. It had something to do with mid evil times but I didn't understand in the slightest. He stood up and started reciting facts in a way that blew my mind. Surely this wasn't the teddy I knew… or at least had presumed… Apparently John agreed with me for I heard him clear his throat and Paul instantly paused. "Uh… I mean…. I don't king Henry or something?" the class snickered as he sat down straightening his leather jacket and combing his hair. I rolled my eyes at the last part. I scrawled down another note. "Do you pluck too?" it read. I shoved it down his jacket when he wasn't looking. He smirked at me with a what the hell kind of look before pulling out the note and reading its contents. He looked confused. What? It wrote. "Your eyebrows. Do you pluck them too along with combing you hair?" it wrote. He glared at me and smirked before rolling his eyes and shaking his head in a pitiful way. I snickered and leaned back. The bell rang and I stood up practically running to the back of the room to grab Layla who was talking to John before dragging her to the band room. I grabbed my guitar in its case but Layla already had her drum sticks in her back pocket. She then took a hold of my wrist like I had to her moments ago and dragged me to the bathroom. Not once did we say a word but as soon as we went to walk out of the bathroom I ran into someone and fell to the ground. It was Lizzy and I was shocked to see the tears plastered to her face. She wiped them away as quickly as possible. "What's wrong love?" Layla patted her back concerned. Her eyebrows furrowed. Lizzy shrugged her off. "I'm fine. She looked so serious we left her alone for fear of her snapping at us. We walked outside. Layla on her right and myself on her left. We were silent until some blokes came up behind us and shoved her into a walk. Lizzy fell to the ground before slowly getting back up. The boys ran off singing. "Lizzy, Dizzy, Lizzy Miss Dizzy!" it was so childish I went to run after them but Layla held me back. "What was 'hat about Lizzy?" I asked the short girl who shook her head ignoring me. "LIZZY!" I pursued. She sighed. "Let's just 'ay I'm not the most coordinated." She offered sheepishly. I shook my head as she broke down in tears again. Pour girl, I frowned. I exchanged glance with Layla before pulling out my guitar. I smirked at Lizzy's confused face as I started to strum a tune that had been bouncing around my head lately. I started singing a song making it up as I went. "You make me Dizzy Miss Lizzy!" I sung and smiled. "The way you rock'n'roll! You make me dizzy Miss Lizzy! When you do the stroll!" Lizzy was smiling at me gratefully. "Come on Miss Lizzy, love me'fore I grow to old!" I sung loudly catching the attention of a bit too many people for my liking. Oh well I shrugged as Layla started beating on things randomly with her drum sticks trying to keep the beat. A crowd was forming. "Come on Miss Lizzy! Come on, give me fever, put your little hand in mine!" I strummed extra hard as I gestured to Lizz and after much persuasion she stood up and started spinning wildly. I smiled. "Come on, Miss Lizzy! Love me 'fore I grow to old!" I heard cheering and applauds from the crowd. "Come on, give me fever, Put your little hand it mine! You make me dizzy Miss Lizzy, girl you look so fine." I admired the petite girl spinning and spinning. "You're just a-rockin' and a-rollin', Ahhhhh! Owwww! Wooo!" I sung as Layla continued the beat and made oooh noises. "**You make me dizzy Miss Lizzy, When you call my name.  
>O-o-o-o-oh baby, Say you're driving me insane.<strong> Come on, come on, come on, come on baby, AHHH! ooh! ooh! OWWW!" I finally finished and bowed before blushing and hiding behind Layla. I laughed at how silly I must look. Lizzy came over and hugged me. "Thank you love!" she hugged me tightly till I coughed. "welcome." I smirked. I turned my head slightly and noticed the boy running at us. "Wow 'hat was gear love!" said George as John smiled approvingly. Paul gave me a thumbs up and I pumped my fist in the air. "Woo!" I giggled. "That was so fun!" I smirked at Paul and he returned it. So what if I hated his guts and chose to ignore him. I could still lead him on like he does to everyone else. I smiled to myself not knowing how wrong my words would be…

**So did you like it or no? I just kind of threw it together.. so please leave me a review. Yes this chapter foucused on Lizzy but I'll be sure to put more Beatles in the next! ;) please R&R!**

**~BeatlesMopTops**


	3. I'm Looking through You

**Chapter three**

**I'm a loser. **

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I will try to be more on top of that. Ok first of all thank you to all my viewers! I'll try to throw in some connection between certain characters as a treat for taking so long ;) also I would like to thank my viewers! You guys make it all worthwhile! I realize a lot of you followed my story but didn't review. I appreciate it none the less but I would be very 'happy inside…' (XD)if you did review! thanks guys! P.S. sorry this particular chapter will be short **

Layla POV

I sat in the old school yard as a subtle light streamed through the out stretched limbs of the trees casting down a light onto me. Birds chirped around me and over all it was a lovely day. But, I didn't think so. I huffed ripping grass from the abused school yard. Why you ask, was I so upset today? Well I had been stood up. By John Lennon of all people.

I huffed irritated that I had fallen for him. I laid myself down onto my back as I stared up at the abnormally blue sky. I was about to stand up and storm off when I realized he wasn't coming. He was an hour late for crying out loud! I rose to my feet dusting off my skirt with the intentions of leaving. "Ello?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned smiling expecting it to be John with some explanation for why he was late. My face fell a little when I realized it was only George.

"Oh 's you.." I said disappointed and felt a little bad when I caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. "Layla? What er ya doin out 'ere?" he asked one of his bushy eyebrows raised. He looked amused at my state and she felt my fiery anger rise a bit. According to Cam I was one to over exaggerate. "I have a date for your information." I crossed my arms defiantly. "With John!" I decided to add for good measure.

"Uh….. Layla?" he asked a bit surprised. "John went out with Cynthia two hours ago to visit the pictures…" he sounded sympathetic and I felt my heart break over a guy I had just met. "W-what?" I asked my face relaxing in surprise. "I thought you knew?..." his eye brows furrowed and he added. "Layla, John has a girlfriend."

My face turned red from embarrassment as I realized I had been the brunt of a joke. "Oh…' I said not trusting myself to say anything more. I mentally slapped myself at being so strung up on a guy I had known for about three days. I turned with the intention of leaving once again. I had just made it onto the main road when I heard George call my name behind me.

"What?' I asked irritated as he caught up to me. He panted a little resting his callused hands on his knees. "Well I was wondering…. Well maybe would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked nervously. "Ya know as friends?" he quickly added. I laughed a little and gave a curt nod. "Eh got nothing better ta do." I shrugged.

I realized this probably sounded mean but I shook it off. Gorge didn't seem to care and in fact he had a huge smile on his face.

Cam POV 

I swam around the pool happily dunking my head under water. I smiled at the warmth. By now I was used to the frigid weather of Liverpool and was quite happy that it was warm. My raven black hair swirled around my face like ink. I held my breath before swimming to the bottom of the pool my hair in hot pursuit. I open my eyes to find the water a little blurry.

But for the most part I could see rather well. I resurfaced in time to see a laughing Layla approach me. I was about to jump out when I noticed who followed. First came a rather proud looking George behind Layla and second came a rather pissed John. John being per suited himself by a rather short looking blonde. She clung to his arm batting her giant, and clearly false looking lashes.

Her big blue eyes darted curiously. Finally came… Paul. I subconsciously stiffened. Layla was still laughing as they towered above me due to the fact they were outside of the pool. "What?" I glared.

She grabbed a hand held mirror from her bag of makeup inside her purse. She flipped it open showing me my reflection. I blushed realizing that my hair was soaked and there for sticking flat to my face. I laughed a bit myself when I noticed they couldn't see my eyes through my bangs that covered them, yet I could see them. I looked ridiculous and quickly ducked back underneath the water.

I resurfaced my hair once again normal. My mouth hung open shocked as the four boys peeled off their shirts and jumped in the pool. Paul smirked at me smugly throwing me a knowing glance as I stared at his visible muscles. I glared deciding I had let up to much on my 'I hate Paul!" club.

I flipped him the bird before going to the overly crowded diving board. A row of at least ten other people stood in front of me. Including a group of oddly familiar boys making cat calls at me. I recognized the 'leader.' "Ace?" I asked going by his stupid pet name. "Cam." He smirked.

He approached me smirking cockily. I smirked myself as I brought my knee up hard into his crotch. He doubled over in pain as I shoved him into the pool. I caught the others looking at me a waved like nothing had happened. They approached me, Paul in front. Ace resurfaced. "You little bitch!" he hissed. I glared daggers at him as Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even ask…" I warned. "Can we go do something else?" I smiled apologetically at everyone else. They nodded all except John who wanted to swim. He eventually gave in with a "Better bring me some damn cookies or 'omethin." I laughed out loud until he slung his arm around Layla. She seemed to stiffen and melt all at the same time.

I also noticed George glare at him and Cynthia pout unhappily. I could understand Cynthia but why George? **Please leave a review guys. I only have to and I'd prefer them to PM's Thanks guys! **


	4. Let It Be

(**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been as sick as a dog! D: so I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you guys! Thanks to my viewers:Flowerchild17, Birdofmanycolors627,**

**690 and more I love you all! Sorry of your name wasn't up there just means I forgot sorry, :) You guys are really gear! Plus yes I am going to edit the spacing in chapter one :)**

Layla's POV

The sky was a dull grey as what little of the sun there was, disappeared over the horizon. I sat tucked under the arm of John Lennon happy and content.

Forgetting about the date we were supposed to have earlier. Quite frankly I also forgot about George. I was happy to be in John's arms... More or less... And that's all that mattered! I thought to myself.

That short blonde-Cynthia? I think it was, is shooting me death glares which I returned happily. She could hop off a cliff for all I cared, which wasn't very much. I caught George looking at me and forced a friendly smile. He just gave me a half glare shaking his head.

What the hell was his problem? I hummed lightly trying to keep my balance under the pressure of

John's heavy arm pressing down on my shoulder. I hadn't been paying much attention as to where we were going until Paul dragged us in to a cozy looking tea shop. He held the door open for Cam who made a show of opening the door opposite his and entering through it. He seemed to shrink a bit before huffing loudly and entering the tiny shop. I laughed at this and John gave me a squeeze.

I smile wickedly over at Cynthia. Ha! girlfriend my arse! I though at her. The six of us slid into a small booth with warn red seats. Paul slid into the very middle as John and George slid in on either side of him.

That wanker Cyn squeezed past me quickly sliding in by John, leaving me no choice but to sit with George considering the fact Cam ha slid in by her trying to seat herself as far away from Paul as she could. I'd never understand my best friend. Why was she playing so hard to get?

(A/N: just because that might of been confusing... The order is this, left to right. Cam, Cynthia, John, Paul, George, and Layla. :)) I focused my attention back onto John who was now sharing Eskimo kisses with Cynthia.

Under normal circumstances I would of found this comical, seeming that John wasn't one for 'cute' gestures. 'So Cami when ye' gonna get me some cookies?' John smirked referring to the deal he ha proposed at the pool earlier. 'Sod off Lennon... And it's CAM! C-A-M' she laughed.

He looked down at the table picking at the peeling paint. 'I like chocolate chip ...C-A-M.' he said smoothly. Everyone shared a laugh including Cyn who made a show of batting her eye lashes and telling him how funny he was. I almost barfed. 'So ye play the guitar?' Paul asked Cam leaning on his elbow.

'Ya... Layla 'ere can rock a cool beat.' she grinned and I wanted to jump across the table and hug my friend. 'Really... Oh ya I totally forgot about that!' John grinned at me as I leaned toward batting my eyelashes. 'Ya... I think it was actually Ye're song.' I giggled as John nodded.

'John...' Cyn whined tugging on his arm trying to get him to pay attention to her. I rolled my eyes and "accidentally" hit her with my bag as I sat up to "stretch." 'OW!' she moaned grabbing her head. 'Oh I'm sorry!' I lied with a clueless look on my face.

'It wasn't 'at hard.' John laughed and I cheered silently in my head never once noticing George's sadden gaze. (Omg forgot how to spell gaze is that right? Haha :p)

CAM'S POV

Dam it Layla! I glared at her as she hopelessly flirted with a taken guy. Not that John seemed to notice he was 'taken' very much. I sighed feeling bad for George as he started at her. I doubted he liked her but you never know... I turned to see Paul. What?

When did he get there? I took into count that George and him had suddenly switched places. 'So are ye and Layla related?' he asked flirtingly not realizing what he'd done. Layla fell silent and stiffen as she heard this.

'No,' I said tearing up as I turned to hide my face. Everyone was silent by now. Paul didn't seem to notice. 'Oh so are ya here with ye parents?' he chirped happily. Shit I never cried in front of guys, and I didn't want to in front of Paul of all people.

A tear fell from my eye. 'Ye alright luv?' George asked looking concerned as Paul finally took notice. 'Did I say something?' he looked shocked. No! I wouldn't cry in front of them! I squeezed out of the booth before sprinting out the door. 'CAM!' I heard Layla shout behind me but I kept running tears stinging my eyes as I sprinted down the cold Liverpoolian roads. I was stupid to think I could get away from it... From them...

Paul stood up but I caught him by the collar before he could run. 'What did I do to her?' he growled. Wow seriously he was thinking about himself? I shook my head. 'Sit.' everyone was pretty shackled by now. 'What the fuck just 'appened?' John asked.

'I guess you guys should now... About Cam...' I sighed. 'But not her.' my head snapped up looking to Cyn. 'ye can't know.' I glared.

'I don't see me leaving in the near future.' she smirked holding on to John's arm. 'Just because that slut has problems.' I blinked once. 'Your dead.' I said icily and then I lunged at her not noticing Paul slipping out the door...

(normally I'd quit here but you guys deserve more! :D you know for the long wait.)

Sad and angry tears fell from my swollen eyes as I finally came to a stop my heart pounding and my lungs felt like collapsing. I screamed in agony to the night air.

God, I missed them. I missed them so much. I sat against an old tree, its long branches swaying lightly. I hugged my knees to my chest. Every tear that fell from my eye seemed to freeze mid air.

Of course not really, but none the less I couldn't bring myself to get up and get out of the wind. My body shook as I though. "why me? Why the fuck me of all people?" I wondered harshly.

"CAM! CAMI WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard a male voice calling out from a distance. I remained silent as the tears started to harden onto my cheeks, I sniffled lightly.

I curled up into a ball consoling my broken heart as if my own body could shield it from the heart break. "Cami love?" My head snapped up to look into the breath taking hazel eyes of James Paul McCartney. "It's Cam." I choked.

What a stupid thing to say at a moment like this I though. After all I hadn't even corrected him on the 'love' part though I knew it was just a British slang. "What's the hell is wrong?" he remarked ignoring my previous statement but there was no harshness to his voice.

"I'm fine!" I growled as he rolled his eyes. But he didn't say anything just shrugged of his jacket so he was only wearing a tight fitted tee. "Paul don't-" I started but he shook his head cutting me off as he draped it over my shoulders.

I shivered in pleasure at the warmth hugging it close to me. "Will ye please 'ell me?" he said quietly sitting down by my side. I looked over at him. "Fine." I sighed defeated.


	5. You Really Got A  Hold On Me

(Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I love you! :) This chapters a bit short sorry…Plus I really love this chapter and hope you do too…I don't know I just like it! Oh and I keep forgetting….)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Beatles or other recognized stuff in this…. God I wish I did….

LET IT BE

(OMG guess what! As a reward… *drum roll*)

PAUL'S POV (YAY!)

Sex. That's all I had wanted this girl for. My goal, but as I started down at the petite girl in my arms as she poured her heart out to me and told me something so personal…. I just don't know. I had never actually liked a girl for who she was but Cam…. Now she's something different I recon.

She looked up at me through her brilliant electric blue eyes. "I-I'm so sorry." She shook her head as I looked at her sympathetically. "Don't be." I held her in my arms and snorted with discus as I realized how right it felt. She looked up at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing…. me mum died to ye know." I changed the subject though this wasn't one of my favorites. "I'm sorry Paul…" her voice was light and wispy. I ignored her. "She had cancer." I stated simply looking at her with curious eyes.

"Do you want to know a secret?" (Thumbs up if ya got the connection… ;)) She nodded eagerly. "do you promise not to tell?" I asked sternly. She nodded vigorously and I sighed. "I'm not over it…. I try to be for John and the lot but I'm weak…. without 'er." I can't believe I had just told her that.

"Paul she was your mother… is your mother… you don't have to be so strong.." he words caught me off guard and I looked over at her surprised. "Your alright Cam." I smiled lightly rapping an arm around her.

(Ok so this is why it's my favorite chapter! :D George and Layla fluff finally… ;))

Layla's POV

I glared at that bitch trying to spring free of George's tight grip. I had broken her nose and bruised her pretty bad. I escaped relatively well aside from the black shiner she'd given me. To my surprise John had glared at me! Freaking me! I was going to make him apologize to Cam for siding against her later. Even if she didn't know about it.

"I can't believe you Layla." John shook his head holding Cyn. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed as we were kicked out of the shop. "Leave her the hell alone." I looked back shocked at George. "Sod of George, your just a kid!" he spat.

"Man whore." George replied leading me away. "Ye get back here ya little wanker!" John called. "Are ye alright?" he asked me softly as I noticed how amazing his eyes were. "Y-Ya." He smiled. "She nicked you good." He teased. "But I got her better." I stated like a child as he chuckled.

I never knew it was so easy to be around George. "Let's get back to my place and clean ya up." He stated bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

***** At George's house

I winced in pain. "don't move so much love." he gently dabbed at my eye. I bit my bottom lip. "Now let's get ye arm cleaned up." I looked down to see my arm bleeding bad. "Stupid bitch scratched me with her fake nails!" I exclaimed and George burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes at him as he sighed contently getting off his high. "k this may hurt.." and without warning he wiped at my arm. I wailed in pain. "George it hurts!" I teared up instinctually. "Luv we 'ave to clean it…" he said gently.

I shook my head hard and he caught my chin between his fingers making me look at him. He put the cloth back to my arm but this time silenced my screams with a kiss.


	6. All together Now

**! Sorry for the wait the computer was broken! I should be updating pretty frequently now. :) I'm a bit stuck on this story so if someone wants to collab let me know! :) Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles or anything else you might recognize. But I do own Cam and Layla. Thanks for reviewing guys especially Flowerchild17!... right 17? Lol sorry I'm tired.**

Layla's POV

The next day of school I was overly cautious. My lips still tingled from George Harrison's kiss. As silly as it was I was afraid that any moment someone would jump up and laugh in my face or something of the likes. "Layla! Is it true?" Cam came up behind me making me jump. My eyes widened in terror.

"W-what?" I asked with fear in my eyes. "That your trying out for swim team with me!" she squealed happily. Where did she hear that? "Uh… ya I guess…" I gulped. She jumped up and down excitedly. Cam was always an amazing swimmer and watching her cut through the water without disturbing it was quite a scene.

I on the other hand was not so lucky. Sure I was fast but quite clumsy when it came to form. "YAY! I'm so happy we have to get you a new suit today!" she grabbed my hands beaming as I nervously smiled. "S-sure….I got to get to class…" I lied and she released my hands.

"Alright see ya at lunch!" She waved walking away. I turned around and ran into something hard as strong hands caught me. "Hey." He breathed on my neck. It was George. I shivered trying not to get lost in his beautiful eyes. "H-Hey…" I responded.

He tangled our hands together as I desperately tried to pull away. Part of me still loved John but I had to admit George was quite a looker. "so…. I was wondering if maybe you might…..uh want to go on a date with me?..." he blushed looking down as he suddenly became meek.

"Sure George." I smiled just to get him to let go of me. I didn't want anyone to see. "Great!" he grinned with happiness in his eyes. He looked around before quickly grabbing my cheeks and kissing me lightly. "bye" he rushed off as I touched my buzzing lips not bothering to look to see if anyone noticed. Not knowing at the time that someone did…

'HEEEEYYY!" Lizzy popped up behind me and I smiled not seeing the girl for over a week I was quite happy. "Hi!" I hugged her. "So you and George uh?" she grinned in her usual happy manner. "Oh…You saw?" I blushed and she nodded fast. "Ya! You guys are so cute!" I threw my hand over her mouth. "SHHH!"

"Oh sorry." She winked and I rolled my eyes. "Come on you have to admit he is cute." I giggled and mentally slapped myself. Did I just say that? "Nah I got my sights on someone else." She winks. "Tell me!" I squeal like a girl. She shook her head.

"You have to!" she raised an eyebrow. "because I helped you with your bullying." I pointed out. I know it was rude to use against her but I really wanted her to tell me. "fine!" she sighed and I clapped my hands. "Who?" she looked up at me and mumbled something.

"What?" " I said Ringo." (I know he didn't have the name yet but I don't care. A/N) "As in Ringo Starr!" my jaw went slack. "Isn't he like the leader of the wankers who used to bully you?" I snarled. "Y-Ya." I sighed but my head snapped up as I got an idea.

"You should come on a double date with George and I. It'll be fun!" I smiled not wanting to be alone with him. "what! No! He doesn't even like me!" she grumbled. "Nonsense!" I exclaimed not really knowing at all. He probably didn't but I had to try.

I looked around and saw him leaning against a locker talking to Paul. I giggled as I realized Paul wasn't listening but instead looking over his shoulder to eye Cam. "Hey! Ringo!" I called as Lizz tried to pull me back but I was having none of that. "Ya?" he looked over at me puzzled.

"Will you go on a date with Layla…. Like a double date. You and her and me and George." My eyes widened as I realized what I had just admitted. Paul looked amused. "Bout time luv." He winked. I rolled my eyes looking back at Ringo. "Sure!" He grinned as I looked at him shocked. "Really?" he nodded in response.

"Hey I want to come!" Paul wined like a child. "ask Cam." I shrugged. He smiled like a child on Christmas. "HEY CAM!" she turned puzzled as he waved her over. She approached us cautiously. "ya…" she asked. "Want to go on a date with George, Layla, Ringo, Lizz, and I?" he smiled. "Like as me date?" he said hopefully.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed but I could tell by the look in her eyes she was just leading him on still believing he wanted her for sex. Paul looked extatic as Ringo called. "LETS GO TO THE CARNIVAL!" he clapped his hands like a kid and I laughed turning to Lizz and giving her a thumbs up.

"Really?" she mouthed smiling ear to ear. I nodded. "Then it's a date!" I turned back to everyone. "now to tell George.' I frowned at the realization.

**Ok I know this is a sucky chapter but I hope you liked it! Once again id love a collab partner for this! Also I used to hate Cyn… well no but I didn't know anything about her and always made her bratty in my stories but im reading a book she wrote about John called John. Its about their relationship and I love it and it made me love her so much and I cant believe after all that John just left her! :( So much im writing a knew story about him falling in love with her again after he dies and reads that book she wrote…. Better then it sounds but you guys should please read her book!**

**~TheBeatlesMopTops~**


	7. Helter Skelter

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews you know I love you guys! But I am getting very demotivated when you guys don't review!;( So please do! Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles or anything you recognize!**

**And... for a treat for this taking so long HERE'S A GEORGE POV! :) **

Helter Skelter

I smiled to myself skipping along the cracked sidewalk. Today was unusually warm for Liverpool and despite the heat I still wore my regular ted look. I kept checking my breath as I got closer to the meeting place for my date with Layla. Everything was going to be perfect and I'd show her how much of a gentleman I really was. I smirked having the whole date planned out. She actually said yes!

I turned the corner into a dark alley taking a short cut. Coming out on the other side I began to worry if I was in the right place. It was about mid day and I was sweating slightly despite my effort to smell good. I searched the plaza of people finding the hole-in-the-wall pizzeria and noticed Layla. A smile erupted a crossed my face.

She was dressed in a simple tee shirt with shorts and sandals. Pretty regular but she still looked beautiful. Her hair on the other hand was intricately braided with flowers laced through it. I smiled as she caught my eye and she waved me over a small blush creeping up her pale neck. I checked my breath one more time before approaching her. "Hey I breathed."

"Uh… hi look George I need to tell you somethi-" she started but was interrupted as Ringo came barreling around the corner Lizzy riding on his back both laughing hysterically. John came next cursing at Ringo as Cyn giggled following close behind. And last but not least Paul and Cam came from where the rest were laughing hard. They all came to a stop in front of me. "So to the carnival?" ringo asked as Layla looked shocked. "I hope you don't mind George-" She started but John cut her off batting his eyelashes.

"but I really wanna shag you!" he said in a girly tone as everyone burst into laughter. "No shut up John!" she smiled slightly. "But I thought we could do a group date- and Ringo wanted to go to the carnival-" "Its fine." I turned on my heels cutting her off. I was seething with anger as I spat on the ground turning my head over my shoulder.

"Coming?" I hissed but she didn't seem to notice. "Ya!' she smiled as everyone followed Lizzy still on Ringo's back.

"Over here!" Ringo shouted dragging Layla along the cobble stone with one hand, a cotton candy in the other. He looked like a little kid, I rolled my eyes at him as we all followed. Layla looked at me worried out of the corner of her eye as she tried to lace her fingers with mine. OI wanted to really I did but I was beyond pissed at her.

I pulled away hanging back a bit as she frowned deeply. Huh? What did she just expect me to be ok with all this? I freaking pre paid for the reservations and it was a lot of money I had been saving up! I huffed as Ringo dragged us into a long line. I looked up and smiled slightly at the familiar bends and drops of the fastest, and tallest, roller coaster in all of the UK. Helter Skelter, I smiled.

Layla's POV

Oh. My. God. A rollercoaster! I freaked. I hate rollercoasters! Tears automatically pricked my eyes as I wiped at my face. Don't cry about it I scolded myself. But it's so high…. I took even breaths glancing at Cam who looked worried.

She knew I was afraid of these things but still said nothing nervously looking away. The line got shorter and shorter till only a handful of gushing teenagers like ourselves stood in front of us. I walked to the sign hoping to god above id shrink just a bit… I was beginning to regret my excitement about the height Id gained over the summer.

"your good." A rather annoyed man stated to me rushing me along. I quickly spotted my group by the coaster not realizing I'd lost them. 'Please two to a seat so we can fit as many people as possible. A lady with a fake smile stated. I was shaking as Ringo got in sitting on the hot metal, for it had been sitting in the sun, and pulled Lizzy onto his lap and between his legs. I panicked looking for George. Maybe I could tolerate this if I was with George.

Having him hold me in his arms…. I glanced at Paul who had his arms draped over the back of the seat grinning in the very front. Cam smiled approaching him and that's when I noticed George behind Paul sitting and watching me nonchalantly. His eyes widned as I approached him and Cam and I both gasped as he grabbed her by the hips pulling her onto his lap. "George!" she exclaimed and Paul didn't seem to notice.

George ignored her looking anywhere but her. No I couldn't sit in the front that's the worst place! The only open seat was in the back as I walked to it terrified.

I could feel several eyes on my back as I passed everyone including Cyn and John in the same position as everyone else. I wiped away a loose tear of fear. (A/N tear of fear... haha sorry) The hot metal burned my legs as I gripped the bar tightly as the attendant checked our bars before signaling for the coaster to move. We began deathly slow.

The majority as I could see at least, was after…. The drop. I cringed crying quietly now as we slowly were pulled up to the drop. It seemed as if we were there for a good ten minutes and we were only half way up! Though I know it had only been a minute or so. We approached the top and the last thing I saw was George turning and staring at me over his shoulder. Then we fell.

Paul's POV

I held my hands up wooping in terror and excitement. This was so fun! I laughed loudly before dropping my hands at the end of the drop raising an eyebrow as I heard sobbing. It came from behind me and I turned and laughed a little as I saw Layla holding on for dear life in the back sobbing her eyes out. I was a bit surprised when I realized how scared she was….

Well and the fact that I could so easily observe her when we were going this fast. George motioned for me to turn around grinning as we came to another drop. I glared at him and jerked my head at Layla. He turned around in his seat holding onto Cam with one hand- Hey! Cam why didn't she sit with me? I thought puzzled. Oh well I watched as George's eyes widened and we dropped again.

**Ya sorry this was such a tacky chapter but regardless I can't update unless you guys review. **


End file.
